The present inventions are related to systems and methods sensing data, and more particularly to systems and methods for characterizing a data sensor.
Data storage devices often include a read head that senses information stored on a storage medium. The data is often arranged in tracks of a particular width. As the sensing characteristics of the read head change, there is a possibility to sense data from tracks on either side of the track being read and/or to unduly limit the width of the tracks established on a storage medium. Existing approaches for characterizing such sensors have been signal amplitude based methods and/or variable gain amplifier based methods. Such methods, however, are not as accurate as the width of data tracks is decreased resulting in smaller signal to noise ratios.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for characterizing data sensors.